


Howl At the Moon

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [57]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Howl At the Moon

**Howl At the Moon**

**Prompt:** Not another evil creature!

**Word Count:** 461

**Characters:** Ruby, David, Robin

**Rating:** PG

Something was howling somewhere deep in the forest just outside of Storybrooke. There had been several calls about it from the residents on the edge of the woods into the sheriff’s office. There had been several that thought it was Ruby howling at the moon and were just complaining about the noise.

David decided that he had better check it out but he wasn’t going alone. He asked Ruby and Robin to go with him. Robin was handy with a crossbow and Ruby could track.

They had grid searched most of the woods. They were searching the last section when they heard the howl for themselves.

“That sounds like a wolf.” David looked at ruby. “Are there any more of your kind here in Storybrooke?”

“My kind? Ruby blinked then she realized what he meant. “There are only three others. They are at the diner. I asked them to go there and stay until the search was over.”

Robin frowned. “There are tracks over here. Wolf tracks.”

“Those are too small for one of my kind.” Ruby looked at the tracks and followed them deeper into the woods. She stopped in a clearing a few yards into the underbrush. “I found it.”

David and Robin looked over her shoulder at the puppy inside a hollow log.

“The log must have amplified the sound.” David said. “Is he alone?”

“She and it looks like there is another one.” Ruby picked up the puppy and snuggled it. She walked over to a bush and knelt down. She picked up the second puppy. “Here it is.”

“The question is; where is their mother?” Robin looked around in the underbrush around the clearing.

David pushed some branches back. “I found her. She’s dead.”

Ruby walked over and handed the puppies to David. She knelt down and looked at the mother dog. “I know this dog. She was a stray. I feed her behind the diner when I took out the trash. I haven’t seen her for a while.”

“Did something kill her?” Robin asked. He wasn’t convinced the puppies were the source of the howling.

“No. She nursed herself into starvation. She sacrificed herself for her children.” Ruby stood up. “I’ll take them in. Granny will understand.”

“They couldn’t have a better mother.” David smiled as he handed the puppies back to Ruby. “Go get them something to eat Robin and I will give her a proper burial.”

“Thank you.” Ruby snuggled the puppies close to her.

“You can tell everyone it wasn’t another evil creature.” Robin laid down his crossbow to dig.

“Not this time, you mean?” Ruby chuckled. “Next time, we may not be so lucky, if there is a next time.”

“It’s Storybrooke. There will always be a next time.” David sighed. 


End file.
